El tiempo ha pasado
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Las palabras no son suficientes para agradecer a las personas que estuvieron desde la infancia. "Esta historia participa en el Reto especial : ¡Gracias por todo, Naruto! del foro La academia de Konoha".


Hola, muchas gracias por pasar a leer

"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial : ¡Gracias por todo, Naruto! del foro La academia de Konoha".

Misión adicional: Un solo error

—Diálogos —

...

.

.

El tiempo ha pasado

.

.

...

Los días libres son mis preferidos, me permite despejarme de las obligaciones, convivir con mi amada familia o consentirme pero... el destino me había dado una mala jugada, el clima era horrible, no podía salir a ningún lado con esta tormenta e Inojin prefirió ir con su padre a una misión que estar conmigo.

—Maldición —golpee con todas mis fuerzas el colchón para liberar la frustración, la espalda comenzaba a dolerme por estar demasiado tiempo recostada.

Con un salto me impulse para poder levantarme y camine hacia la habitación de Inojin esperando encontrar algo con lo que matar el tiempo pero al entrar vislumbre la habitación impecable, ordenada y todo en su lugar.

Recorrí la habitación hasta llegar a una repisa donde tenía diversos portaretratos con momentos significativos, al posar mis ojos en una foto de Naruto no dude en sonreir.

—Ese tonto —tome entre mis manos la imagen, observé con detalle cada facción de ese rubio, quién al igual que todos había madurado y logrado cumplir sus sueños— Al fin lo lograste —deje la foto en su lugar y salí.

Los recuerdos se entremezclaban en mi mente, me dirigí hacia la ventana, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Al abrirla una brisa helada golpeó mi rostro provocando que cerrará los ojos y al abrirlos reconocí una cabellera rubia moviéndose por todos lados.

—Justo como antes —me recargue contemplando como los clones del Hokage ayudaban a los ciudadanos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—¿Puedes dejarlo ya? —

Ino contemplaba a dos niños discutiendo para decidir quién se burlaría de Naruto.

—Ustedes son más patéticos que él —se levantó la pequeña rubia, empujo a los niños y se fue de aquel lugar.

Debido a su excelente participación y desempeño en la academia podía saltarse clases y hacer lo que quisiera, aunque eso provocará que se juntará con personas equivocadas.

Su actividad preferida era mirar como Naruto se las arreglaba para meterse en problemas, su habilidad y creatividad por dañar las estatuas o cualquier objeto que se le pusiera enfrente le impresionaban y en ocasiones lo envidiaba provocando que de vez en cuando hiciera algo indebido.

Las razones de ese pequeño tenían justificación pero ¿las de ella las tenían? solo buscaba la atención, aunque sabía que su destacada personalidad y apariencia física atraía a cualquiera.

—¡Yo seré Hokage! —Naruto siempre terminaba con esa frase ante cualquier regaño o riña con los niños y eso le causaba curiosidad haciendo que una incógnita se marcará en su mente ¿Por qué se esfuerza por ser reconocido?

o.o.o.o.o.o

En realidad yo pensaba igual que todos "ese chiquillo no llegará a ningún lugar" pero todo el esfuerzo, dedicación y desición por cumplir sus sueños me inspiró en esforzarme en mi entrenamiento, en mejorar mis habilidades y no solo para vencer a Sakura sino lograr definir un sueño que cumplir.

Siempre estuve acostumbrada a tener lo que quería y poder lograr hacer lo que me proponía en una sola oportunidad y cuando no era así era capaz de lanzar todo y dedicarme a "algo más fácil" pero el solo mirarlo entrenar, esforzarse e intentarlo una y otra vez hirió mi ego y no iba a permitir que él me superará, no permitiría que me dejará atrás.

—Ino-chan —

Baje la mirada, después de todo seguía en el balcón ya que la tormenta había pasado, me incline para poder observar mejor a quién me sacaba de mis pensamientos y era nada menos que ese rubio que sin saber me hizo ser lo que soy ahora.

—Naruto —levante la mano en modo de saludo y después de corresponder salió corriendo llevando consigo cajas en varios tamaños— la vida sigue —hable cuando el se fue y entre a la casa.

El hecho de que no hubiera nada que hacer no significaba que no puliera mis habilidades y perfeccionará algunos fallos identificados.

Abrí las puertas del dojō y miré la infinidad de espejos que reflejaban mi figura, la sensación de ser observada me remonto a la infancia donde todos fijabamos la vista en ese mocoso escandaloso, burlón y que figuraba como grosero, sentí como mi garganta se cerro ante la idea e imágen de lo que era, tan vanal, fría y grosera ante las personas que pensaba eran inferiores a mi y sin considerar lo que mis acciones provocaban, en especial a ese chico que me impulso, a él no le importo ser el centro de burlas y desprecio, esos sentimientos negativos no obstaculizaron su camino ninja.

Comencé a moverme observando cada movimiento, como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se movía, ser rubia, tener ojos azules y ser caprichosa hizo que en mi infancia me molestaran con algún parentesco con Naruto, la sola idea me producía desagrado pero ahora me sentiría orgullosa, ser como él no es un ofensa ni mucho menos.

Cada segundo es importante en la vida de un ninja, nunca se sabe cuando será la última misión, la última vez que verán a sus seres queridos, la última vez de poder hablar con alguien o reconciliarse; así es la vida ninja, es el destino que elegimos, uno donde la suerte nos favorece o nos despide de este mundo terrenal.

A Naruto eso no le importo, muchas veces pensé que jugaba al héroe por no tener nada importante en su vida, pero ahora comprendo que no fue así, el luchaba por traer a su mejor amigo de regreso, proteger la aldea y la amistad que "los 9 novatos" habíamos forjado; eso nunca lo valore y ahora estoy decepcionada por darle el peso en sus hombros, por no haberme esforzado más pero con solo una sonrisa ese chico podía resolver cualquier dificultad.

La comunicación siempre ha sido mi especialidad pero ese rubio la llevo a otro nivel, muchas veces el poder de la palabra es la solución y él me lo demostró al cambiar la perspectiva de cada enemigo que enfrentaba haciendo que se uniera a su bando, uno lleno de amistad y camaradería.

Ahora que lo tengo frente a mi, orgulloso de lo que es y lo que he logrado solo tengo algo que decir.

—Gracias Naruto —sonreí al ver la cara de confusión del chico frente a mi.

—¿Por qué? —se rasco la nuca como hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—Por todo —lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, no podría decirle lo que hizo conmigo, alejó a la chica caprichosa para poder ser una excelente kunoichi y líder del Clan, me hiciste valorar la amistad, esforzarme cada día un poco más y mirar la vida con amor siguiendo un camino ninja, uno que forja un destino reconfortante lleno de recompensas por el esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas que se derramaron en el recorrido.

Cuando tienes todo en la infancia es difícil mirar hacia el futuro pero tu Naruto me hiciste valorar las cosas importantes de la vida y por eso te agradezco, se que no podré expresarlo pero lo demostraré viviendo día a día una aventura.

...

.

FIN

.

...

Al inscribirme al reto muchas ideas se crearon pero siento que no logré plasmarlo como lo tenía pensado, aún así me gustó ¿A ustedes que les pareció? espero haber cumplido la misión aunque la acentuación y el uso de signos sigue siendo mi debilidad pero seguiré prácticando.

Estaré esperando sus comentarios

Besitos


End file.
